Come See About Me
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Set in season 3. It's Brittany and Santana's anniversary and Quinn decides to surprise them with a dance routine, with the help of some unexpected backing dancers.


"Okay, you brought us in here, what's this about?" said Santana as she folded her arms and sat down on the front row in the empty choir room, her high-pony swinging. Brittany followed suit.  
"Also, how long is this gonna take, I –" "Santana just listen." said Quinn, half laughing, hands on her hips.  
"Why are you in your Cheerios uniform?" asked Brittany, "I thought you quit." "This," Quinn gestured to their matching outfits, "is what reminds me of when we were at our best. Inseparable. The 'Unholy Trinity'.  
"We've all changed." She gestured to her short hair, scraped back into a small ponytail, "But... for the better. Especially you guys." She smiled at her two best friends. "A little bird told me –"  
There was a cough from outside.  
"– that today is your one year anniversary!"  
Brittany and Santana smiled at eachother.  
"So... as a present to you, we put a little something together."  
Brittany clapped happily.  
"Wait – we?" asked Santana.  
Quinn called over her shoulder, "Boys!"  
Kurt and Blaine walked in. Santana gaped. Brittany grinned.  
They were both sporting male Cheerios uniforms.  
"Oh –"  
"Shut it Santana." said Kurt.  
They got into formation in front of the piano with their backs to Brittany and Santana, with Quinn in the middle.  
"I can't believe I agreed to this - I look ridiculous." muttered Kurt out of the side of his mouth.  
"Actually I think you look quite –" said Blaine "Shut up, it'll be fine." said Quinn. The music started and the three of them began to sway their hips.  
Oooh Ooooooh They all turned around when the lyrics began.  
I've been crying Kurt and Blaine added backing to Quinn's lead.  
'Cause I'm lonely (For you)  
Smiles have all turned (To tears)  
But tears won't wash away the fears Brittany and Santana were almost in tears watching the boys wiggle their hips and pretend to cry.  
That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh)  
To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh)  
Brittany imitated some of the sharp arm movements from the dance they had made up together, in perfect time with the others.  
It keeps me (Crying baby for you)  
Keeps me (Sighin' baby for you)  
So won't you hurry Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)  
See about you baby (Come see about me)  
I've given up my friends just (For you)  
My friends have gone and you (have too)  
No peace shall I find Until you come back and be mine No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh)  
I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh)  
At this point, the boys messed up. Out of sync, they floundered – turning and trying to join in again whilst continuing to sing. Consequently, Brittany jumped up to show them how it was done.  
Keep on (Crying baby for you)  
I'm gonna keep sighin' (Baby for you)  
So come on hurry Come on and see about me (Come see about me)  
See about you baby (Come see about me)  
Brittany had Kurt by the waist and was guiding him through the rest of the dance, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile, deciding Santana looked too happy, Blaine grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up to the front to dance with him. Kurt span Brittany around to face him and the two 'ballroom danced' around the room after Blaine and Santana.  
You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)  
I love you only (Come see about me)  
Brittany sang her line:  
See about me (Come see about me)  
Then Quinn took over:  
See about you baby (Come see about me)  
And Santana:  
You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)  
And Quinn brought the song to a close.  
I love you only (Come see about me)  
Come see about me At the last note of the song, they all stood back to back with their arms folded: Quinn in the centre – hands on hips again. A few seconds passed, then they burst into laughter.  
"Aww, thank you guys!" said Santana, hugging Quinn with one arm as she held Brittany's hand. "Seriously, it was actually really good. Apart from when you messed up. And no one can out-do the original –"  
"Glad you liked it." said Quinn.  
"You know, I could get used to this." said Blaine, looking down at his chest, emblazoned with the McKinley initials. "I might join. You should too, you'd be great!" he said to Kurt, grinning.  
All eyes flicked to Kurt.  
"Oh, he was!" said Santana with a smirk.  
"Wait, was?" said Blaine, "You didn't –"  
"Oh, he did!"  
Kurt dragged a hand down his face.  
"I can't believe I agreed to this..." He began to walk out.  
"Hey!" said Blaine, bounding after him, "Details! This is brand new inform –"  
And they were gone.  
The three girls turned back to eachother.  
"That was the best present I've ever had." said Brittany, and she pulled the others into a tight hug. "Can we have another one next year?" 


End file.
